GamesMaster Issue 265
This magazine was dated July 2013 and priced at £3.99. Upfront Xbox Blasts Off! - (6-7) :Next-gen Xbox revealed 21 May; will Dr Mattrick's Mean Green Machine make us green with envy. Next Generators - (8) :Celebrating the speculating, next gen style! XCOM, XCOM, you're my XCOM - (9) :2K Marin turn us on with their mysterious FPS, reborn as third-person shooter The Bureau... Shock Therapy - (9) :Sony fires off more DualShock 4 details... Arkham Deathmatch? - (9) :Rumours abound of a multiplayer mode for Batman: Arkham Origins... Big Shots - 2 pages (10-11) Call of Duty: Ghosts - 2 pages (12-13) Party Hardy! - Julia Hardy - 1 page (14) A Link to our Past - (16-17) :Da-da-da-da-daaaa! Nintendo reveals shock 3DS sequel to the mighty The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Nintendo no show - (17) :The Japanese giant takes a rain check on E3 after announcing the long awaited localisation of an RPG classic... True Horror - (18) :Shinji Mikami made survival horror all-action with RE4. The Evil Within is his terrifying amends... The month in games: May-June - 1 page (20) Features Nook, line and sinker - Matthew Sakuraoka-Gilman - 6 pages (22-27) :We take a leaf out of Nintendo's book with an extensive playtest of Animal Crossing: New Leaf Grand Theft Awesome - Tim Weaver - 10 pages (54-63) :We sit down with the biggest game on the planet - and we're blown away by what's on offer... (Grand Theft Auto V) GM Fanbase - 6 pages (48-53) New Stuff - 2 pages (92-93) : Neo Geo X Gold Limited Edition - Justin Towell - 1 page (93) Hall of Fame - 5 pages (100-104) Previews Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2 (PS3) - Michael Gapper - 4 pages (28-31) Lost Planet 3 (360) - Andy Kelly - 2 pages (32-33) FIFA 14 (360,PS3,PC) - Matthew Sakuraoka-Gilman - 1 page (34) Dark Souls II (360,PS3,PC) - Matthew Sakuraoka-Gilman - 1 page (35) RuneScape 3 (PC) - Matthew Sakuraoka-Gilman - 2 pages (36-37) Borderlands 2: Tiny Tina's Assault on Dragon Keep - Matthew Pellett - 2 pages (38-39) LEGO Marvel Super Heroes (360,PS3,Wii U,PC,DS,Vita,3DS) - Andy Robinson - 1 page (40) Batman: Arkham Origins Blackgate (3DS,Vita) - Matthew Sakuraoka-Gilman - 1 page (41) Game & Wario (Wii U) - Matthew Castle - 2 pages (42-43) Killer is Dead (360,PS3) - Matthew Sakuraoka-Gilman - ½ page (44) Ride to Hell: Retribution (360,PS3,PC) - Matthew Sakuraoka-Gilman - ½ page (44) Not forgetting! - 1 page (45) Indie Master - Matthew Pellett - 2 pages (46-47) :Octodad: Deadliest Catch - 1 page (46) :Duty and Beyond, Parallax (2013), The Swapper, Thank You for Playing - 1 page (47) XCOM: Enemy Unknown (iOS) - ½ page (87) Reviews Free Games: Bloxxings, ButtonX20, Slice the Box, Isoball X1 - Mike Harris - ½ page (81) We ♥ Old Games Legend of Gaming #2 - Thief: The Dark Project (PC) - Leigh Loveday - 1 page (88) Like a Boss - Big Boss: Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake - (89) The Phat Controller - Competition Pro - (89) Dodgy Character - Keef the Thief - (89) Gone but not forgotten - Bagman - (89) History of War: Cartridge vs CD - (89) Time Attack: Tomb Raider - 2 pages (90-91) Cheat! Secret Service - 2 pages (94-95) Other Credits Staff Writer :Matthew Sakuraoka-Gilman Art Editor :Ian Lloyd-Edwards Deputy Art Editor :Stephen Hanlon Production Editor :Daniella Lucas Contributors :Louise Blain, Matthew Castle, Alex Dale, Ian Evenden, Michael Gapper, Ben Griffin, Julia Hardy, Mike Harris, Andy Kelly, Leigh Loveday, James Nouch, Craig Owens, Rob Pearson, Chris Scullion, Andy Robinson, Tim Weaver, Matthew Evans Category:Contains PC Reviews Category:Contains Vita Reviews Category:Contains Xbox 360 Reviews Category:Contains Playstation 3 Reviews Category:Contains 3DS Reviews Category:Contains Wii U Reviews Category:Contains iOS Reviews Category:Contains Android Reviews